Monster Academy
by Gadget101
Summary: What happens when two new students go to a new school. And not just any old, regular school. A School where people who are different, can still fit in. A school for Monsters. Welcome to Monster Academy!
1. Characters

_**Characters**_

_**Name: Blossom Mary UnderWood**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Eye Color: Rose Pink **_

_**Skin: peachy pale**_

_**Hair: Dark orange,Down to her hips, wavy, up in a high ponytail held by a Red bow, frame bangs **_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Sibling(s): Blaze**_

_**Specie(s): Vampire**_

**_Personality_**_**: Smart, Motherly, Leadership, a little **_**_conceited_**

_**Name: Blaze Kristopher UnderWood**_

_**Gender: Female **_

_**Eye color: Electric Purple **_

_**Skin Peachy Pale **_

_**Hair: Chestnut Brown, Down to her waist, Curly, Swift bangs **_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Sibling(s): Blossom **_

_**Specie(s): Vampire**_

**_Personality_**_**: Soft Spoken, Shy, and Curious**_

_**Name: Bubbles Destiny Underhill **_

_**Gender: Female **_

_**Eye Color: Baby Blue**_

_**Skin: Peach **_

_**Hair: Golden Blonde, Curly, Up in two pigtails held up by Blue bows, Swift bangs**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Sibling(s): None **_

_**Specie(s): Witch **_

**_Personality_**_**: Bubbly, playful, and giggly **_

_**Name: Buttercup Diamond Utonium **_

_**Gender: Female **_

_**Eye Color: Dark Lime Green **_

_**Skin color: Peach Pale **_

_**Hair: Pitch Black, down to her shoulders, with green highlights, Frame Bangs**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Sibling(s): None**_

_**Specie(s): Elemental Fairy**_

**_Personality_**_**: Tough, athletic. short temper**_

_**Name: Brick Alexander Jojo**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Eye Color: Blood red **_

_**Skin Color: light Tan **_

_**Hair: Dark orange, Down to his shoulder Blades, Spiky at the end, Covered with a red cap put on Backwards**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Sibling(s): Butch, Boomer, Blade**_

_**Specie(s): Draki**_

**_Personality_**_**: Smart and Leadership, perverted (sometimes)**_

_**Brick is the first Oldest **_

_**Name: Butch Ryder Jojo**_

_**Gender: Male **_

_**Skin color: Tan**_

_**Hair: Ebony Black, In a spiky position, Bangs fall of his left eye**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Eye color: Forest Green**_

_**Sibling(s): Brick, Boomer, Blade**_

_**Specie(s): WereWolf**_

**_Personality_**_**: Tough, kind of the Player Type, perverted**_

_**Butch is the second oldest**_

_**Name: Boomer Ryan Jojo**_

_**Gender: Male **_

_**Eye Color: Ocean Blue**_

_**Skin Color: Olive **_

_**Hair: Golden Hair, Messy, stops at his neck**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Sibling(s): Brick, Butch, Blade**_

_**Specie(s): Shape Shifter**_

**_Personality_**_**: Sweet, can be terrifying when you get on his bad side, perverted (sometimes)**_

_**Boomer is the third oldest**_

_**Name: Blade Joesph Jojo (Adopted)**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Eye Color: Royal Purple**_

_**Skin Color: Olive**_

_**Hair: Hazy Brown, Messy, Down to his neck**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Sibling(s): Brick, Butch, Boomer **_

_**Specie(s): Dark Angel**_

**_Personality_**_**: Smart, Tough, Sweet, perverted (sometimes)**_

_**Blade is the youngest of the group.**_

_**(Vampires)**_

_**Vampire skin: Pale**_

_**Eye Color: Darker than the original color of the Vampire**_

_**Hair color: Pure white**_

**_Personality_**_**: Terrifying, and also wise**_

_**Weakness: Water (Use special Herbs and other things to take baths and brush their teeth, Etc.)**_

_**Powers: Hypnosis, can freeze people, and control people, Super Kick, And Painful Punches**_

_**Alike other Vampires, These Vamps have inner angels, that can come out whenever they want to. Usually come out when there is really bad trouble happening and the vampire needs help. The inner angel can talk to the Vamp at any time. Usually to give them advice...**_

_**(Witches) **_

_**Types: **_

_**Some Witches, like to play pranks on other people, for laughs. Some other Witches are wicked and probably hate everything that... some Witches, love almost everything that is anything and can be very helpful. And Some Witches can be seductive and use their to manipulate others. **_

_**Weaknesses:**_

_**Ashwood(Can prevent a Witch from using magic .)**_

_**Iron Sulphate(Substance used to suppress the magic of witches.)**_

_**Strengths: Their wand and Magic.**_

_**(Elemental Fairy)**_

_**Types:**_

_**Fire Fairies, Earth Fairies, Water Fairies, and Fairies**_

_**These fairies can control the elements. They can use their mind, or hands to move or make the elements. These fairies can sometimes can get angry very quickly. Especially the Earth Fairy. Making them even more dangerous then before. **_

_**Earth fairies: **_

_**Wings: Shape like butterfly wings, transparent, can be light green, lime green, or Dark green. And Shimmers in the light.**_

_**Weaknesses: Cold Iron**_

_**Strengths: The earth (Rock, dirt, etc.)**_

_**Fire Fairies**_

_**Wings: Shape like butterfly wings, transparent, can be Fire red, pink, light red, red-yellow or red orange. And shimmers in the light.**_

_**Weaknesses: Cold Iron, and water and air (When using their powers.)**_

_**Strengths: Fire, lava, Lightning.**_

_**Water Fairies**_

_**Wings: Shape like butterfly wings, transparent, can be blue, light blue, or Electric blue. And shimmers in the light. **_

_**Weaknesses: Cold Iron and fire(when using powers)**_

_**Strengths: Water or any other liquid (Soda, juice, etc.)**_

_**Air fairies**_

_**Wings: Shape like butterfly wings, transparent, Can be White and Black, White, or Purple.**_

_**Weaknesses: Cold Iron**_

_**Strengths: Air and gases (Carbon, Methane etc.)**_

_**(Draki)**_

_**Draki's are a special kind of dragon. Their secret defense ability is to shift into a human.**_

_**They are pretty much the humanish form of dragons. Though not exactly human, they do have the general look of one. They have shimmering skin and wings. There are several types, such as Onyx, Fire-Breathers, Water, and several more. They don't all breathe fire.**_

_**Weakness: Eye and Underbelly (When in Dragon form.)**_

_**Strength: The fear of others, and being dominate. **_

_**(Shape Shifter)**_

_**Shape shifting is the ability of a being who can change shape into another form or being. The process may be initiated through an act of will or a magic word. **_

_**Shape Shifters are Mischief Makers. Turning into other things for laughs or to ruin a life or a day of someone, or even to manipulate them into something horrible.**_

_**Weaknesses:**_

_**Silver through the heart – either a bullet or a blade. Iridium. Or Decapitation. **_

_**Strength:**_

_**Shape shifting, Superhuman strength, Superhuman speed, Superhuman agility, and Regeneration.**_

_**(WereWolf) **_

_**A human with the ability to shape shift into a wolf, This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. Werewolves can be aggressive in this state and not come out of it,Unless something strong enough can get through to them.**_

_**Weakness: Pure Sliver**_

_**Strengths:**_

_** superior strength and agility, Have elongated, sharp fangs and claws, Have enhanced sight and smell, Can infect others with a bite so that they turn into werewolves themselves at the next full moon.**_

_**(Dark Angel)**_

_**Have pure black, or raven black wings. They are a mixture of a demon and a human. They don't get there wings like the other angels.**_

_**When they're born they look like a human. When they hit about 3 yrs. old they grow their demon wings. It isn't a painful process it usual happens over night. Then as that happens they usually start to build up their personality's. Soon at six yrs. old they lose the demon wings and get their feather wings. The stage of this usually happens in the open or overnight. When you turn 14 your wings are fully grown and if your a special dark angel then your wings will have a special color to go with it. These angels are rare! Sometimes, it's because, the demon wan't lucky or because the mating process wasn't successful.**_

_**Sometimes these angels are abandon and left for dead, if someone doesn't find them and take them in.**_

_**Weaknesses: Weapons from Hell and Heaven**_

_**Strengths: The fear of others makes them feel dominate over others. **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 **_

"Blossom..."

"Hmm.."

"You think We'll...Umm fit in." My little sister said as we walked down the path of are new school. I giggled at her shyness.

"Of course we will Blaze. It's a school for monsters..." I began to say, seeing a small smile come across her face.

"And if we don't we have each other. Right?" A big smile came across her face.

"Right!" She Cheerfully stated. I giggled some more at her, knowing how silly she could be sometimes. I played with the charm around my neck. I wonder if we can show our monster form on campus.

"Blossom?Do you hear that?" I looked up and listened.

"Yeah, sounds like bicycles." I looked behind me and saw something coming up in the horizon.

"Yup, bicycles. We should get out of the way. " I said turning to Blaze. She came over to my side and began to walk behind me.

"Umm...Do you know the classes we have there?" She softly spoke. I stopped in my tracks.

"B-Blossom what's wrong?" She stuttered, as she walked in front of me. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Blaze. This is a new school. That means there are going to be a lot of new people there..." She started to become red in the face.

"...You can't be shy all the time. That's means you have to take a step out of your comfort zone and..."

"Lalalalalalala!" She sang, covering her ears. Grr, why does she do this?

"Blaze let me fini..."

"Lalalalala! I can't hear you!" She sang as began to walking off.

"Grrr, Blaze!" I said going after her. Then it happened. Damn these school uniforms. The nasty wind came by and blew up are skirts. Both Blaze and I quickly pulled down our skirts and was red in the face. You would think we would be lucky for someone not to see it, but we weren't. The people riding the bikes came pass and to make it worst they were boys.

And we know this because they crashed...

We looked up, still red in the face. The two boys were laying on the ground, groaning in pain. We ran over to help, but the time we were there. They were fine.

"Umm..." Was all I could say. They stood up and dusted theirselves off. Looking up at us, one of them turned red. While the other freaked out about where his hat went. I don't know if I should be mad or happy about that.

I looked over to wear Blaze was. She was blushing, blushing while she stared at the boy in front of her. Cute, she might actually make a friend. Better yet, a Boyfriend.

I giggled at the thought, before feeling something rub up against my leg. I looked down and saw a cute little kitty, rubbing up against my leg.

"Meow." It purred as it looked up at me. I awed as I picked it up. It was golden blonde and had cute ocean blue eyes. I brought up to my chest and hugged it.

"You're so cute." I cooed. I guess the boy freaking over his hat noticed because he called somebodies name, and the kitty jumped out of my arms...

"Boomer! What the hell Dude!" He yelled as the kitty began to glow blue and white. And before my eyes he turned into a teenaged boy. My eye twitched at the sight of it.

"What? Butch dared me." He said standing next to the orange haired boy. I growled, showing my fangs and picked up a small rock, and threw it at the bastard.

"Ow! What the Hell!" He yelled, while rubbing the bruise on his face. The two stared at me, while I stared back with a cold glare. Making them shrink.

"Jerks..." I mumbled, before turning away.

"Come on Blaze..." I said as I dragged her away.

"Ow, Blossom. You're hurting me." She said softly.

"Sorry." I apologized, as we began walking to our New School.

* * *

"Monster Academy..." Blaze read the sign out loud.

"Wow, this is a big school." I said as I scanned it.

"Yeah, A big school, with a lame name." Blaze said in her quiet voice. I giggled at her. I stopped when I heard howling in the background. Sounds like a werewolf.

"Blossom, move!" Blaze yelled as she pushed me out the way. The both of us fell to the ground.

Well...I hit the ground and Blaze fell on top of me.

"Ow..." I groaned. "You're heavy...Get off." I whined still in a little pain.

"I am not..." She said softly, as she got up. I sat up and looked around.

"Why'd you push me?" I asked.

"A Werewolf and a Demon were chasing each and you were in the way so..." she said quietly

"You pushed me down..." I finished her sentence. She nodded and gave me a small smile. I got up, and dusted my self off.

"Let's go before anything else happens..."

"Kay..." She said as we began walking into Monster Academy. We made are way down the and found the office in no time ...

"Meow?" Was the frist thing we heard.

"Are you new students?" A feminine voice asked. We turned around and saw, a woman. She had Long black curly hair and cat ears that kinda blend in with her hair. her Black and white tail swaying back and forth in the air, as she looked at us with a questioning look. Her eyes were golden.

"Yes..." I said, smiling replaced the questioning look.

"Oh goody!" She said bouncing up and down. I raised an eyebrow at her. She stopped and cleared her throat. She looked at us for a minute and fixed her clothes.

"I'm the assistant Principal, my name is Ms. Robin." She said smiling at us. She began to talk again.

"And you two must be Blossom..." She said pointing at me.

"And Blaze." She said pointing over to her. We nodded our heads, and gave her a friendly smile. I guess she couldn't hold it in anymore and just burst, because she jumped up and gave us tight hug.

"You two are just so cute!" She said cheerfully. let us go and told us to follow her. We obeyed, and followed her down to her office where she gave us are schedules. And a key to our dorm and lucky for us we got to share a dorm together.

"The both of you have guides, they should be here shortly." She said with a smile. A few minutes after a cheerful voice rang through the office.

"We here!" I turned and saw a bubbly blonde standing there, she had on a witch hat and a wand in her hand, that had a blue crystal ball at the end of it.

"Hi Bubbles! Where's Buttercup?" said with worry.

"She said that she wasn't coming, the soccer team had a game today." She said walking in and standing next to us.

"Oh dear. This not good." Panicked.

" , I think Brick might be available." Bubbles said,

"You called..."a husky voice rang through the room. I turned around and saw the orange-haired boy from earlier. Looks like he found his hat.

"Oh, Brick, you here. Perfect!" She said Cheerfully.

"These two are new, and I need you and Bubbles to show them around the academy." She explained to them. They agreed.

"Kay, First so them to their Dorm and then classes, and then the rest of the academy." She said before Sending us off.

I was paired with Bubbles. Blaze with Brick, I hope she doesn't get into trouble...

* * *

_**Well, that's it. Yup the first Chapter is finished. And guess what, it is 4:15 a.m. Right now and I this is probably going to be posted close to 12:00 p.m. at the latest. No, this is not on a regular basis people. but I love guys and gals so much. And I hope you like this Story.**_

_**And Also here's a shout to my Friends here: **_

_**RedRRBbrick99**_

_**Da-AWESOME-girl**_

_**I've Gone Giroro**_

_**Butch's girl **_

_**EmoScene **_

_**And...**_

_**5toon**_

_**They have Really awesome stories! X3**_

_**Kay, that's all for now My Batlings and Jokers...**_

_**Til Next Time...**_

_**Smiles and GUNS *XD***_

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or the RRB. Just the Plot and My Oc's._

_Sorry for the errors in the story._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**(Brick) **_

"Why is she so quiet? It's a little creepy." I thought to myself. Staring at the Brunette in beside me. She hasn't said a word or ask any questions about anything.

Right now, we were going to her 3rd period class. Which was Social Studies. We reach the classroom. Only to see it was, and that confused me.

"Ahem..." Someone cleared their throat, from behind making us turn around. A man who look like he was in his twenties, with black messy hair and blood red eyes with the back of his eyes jet black. He stood 6'7 and started to talk to us.

"Brick, what are you doing here. You do know class is cancelled right?" He asked me. I shooked my head.

"I had no idea." He raised an eyebrow at me before changing the subject.

"New Student?" He said pointing to Blaze, who wasn't paying attention. I nodded my head and started to tell him how she was in his 3rd hour.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Mr. Hunter ." She just smiled and nodded.

"Not so talktive are you?" She didn't answer making a little awkward.

"O-Okay, I guess I'll see you two tomorrow then..." He said before walking off. I stared down at Blaze. She saw me and gave a face that said 'What did I do?'

"Why are you so quiet?" I finally asked. She just shrugged her shoulders. I was about to ask something but, somebody interrupted me.

"Blaze! Brick! Hey!" I turned and saw Bubbles and Blossom walking toward us. Blaze waved, and I just stood there.

"What's wrong with you?" Bubbles asked me. I pointed over to Blaze. Blossom went over and whispered something to her and she whispered something back.

"Don't be such a hot head." Bubbles said.

"I'm not." I said not trying to yell.

"Yes you are." She giggled. I glared at her.

"Um...Bubbles is it okay if we switch." I heard Blossom say. We turned and bubbles was the first to speak.

"What? why?"

"Blaze is worried that her be quiet, I making Brick uncomfortable." Now I just feel gulity. I stood there and said nothing.

"Okay, I guess so." Bubbles said, a smile speard across her face, as he grabbed Blaze and skipped off. As soon as they were out of sight, Blossom said something.

"I hope you're happy." She said looking over to me.

"Sorry."

"Uh-huh sure you are." She said standing there, while looking the other way. We stood there for a few minutes, before my legs started to move so I could show her around.

...

We made it to her 5th hour class which was P.E and started looking around for the P.E Coach.

"Coach Bell!" I yelled out as we passed the locker room. Blossom was ahead of me exploring around. I turned the corner, leaving her be and started yelling out for the coach again...

_**(Blossom) **_

While Brick look for the P.E coach, I decided to take a little look around. And what I saw was just wrong. And who I saw doing it was going to get the crap beaten out of them.

"Hey, what are you doing!" I yelled . The dude who I was yelling at jumped and quickly turned around.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Nothing." He panicked.

"Tell the truth, before I beat it out of you!" I growled, showing my fangs.

"You won't do anything and I am telling I did nothing." He said as he was about to walk off. I grabbed him by the shirt and ue my Vampire Speed, and in the blink of an eye we were on top of the school building. I threw him down and he slid across the roof. He got up and dusted him self off.

"Seriously." he said with anger.

"Little perverts like you, should be taught a lesson, you know that." I said with anger.

"Ha! and what are you going to do, teach me one. Last time I remembered The teacher was suppose to teach the student." He laughed. Yes, he's right. And yes, he is a teacher, but what he was doing was just wrong.

"And as a teacher you should know, being a pedophile is just awful!" I yelled with disgust. He laughed again.

"What are you going to do about?" He asked with a sly grin. It only made me angry. I got into a fighting stance and got ready to beat this pervert down. He got into a fighting stance just like I did. I saw that he had claws and sharp teeth. I stood up straight and tilted my head to the side. and looked at him crazy.

"What are you?" The question escaped my lips, a I analyzed what I was going up against. And as always not paying attention came with consequences.

He managed to get pass me and flip me from behind. I hit the ground, hard enough to knock the air out of my lungs, lucky I was able to recover quickly and get back up on my feet. He stood in foot of me, grin on his face and all. I'm starting to get really pissed off right now.

The pain in my back started to go away, as I started to black out...

_**(Third person) **_

Blossom fell to her knees, breathing hard. Her hair started to change from Dark orange to pure white, and Her eyes started to turned dark red and soon, the Blossom from before wasn't there anymore.

"Ooo...I'm so scared." The teacher said with sarcasm. Blossom looked up and glared at him, as she stood up.

"Are you done yet?Are you going to teach me this so called 'lesson' that I need to learned now." He said mockingly She sent him a death glare before jumping up in the air. The teacher looked up, smirked and flew up in the air as well.

Blossom took the first hit, by kicking him in the jaw. Not a scratch was left on his cheek. He turned his head back, straight and rubbed his cheek. A chuckle escaped his lips, as he looked up at Blossom.

"My turn..."

* * *

_**Lalalalala! I'm finished with this little chappie. I'm sorry that not long, but at the same time it's not short either. So, I hope you liked it.**_

_**And I left you hanging with Cliffy, Hahaha. **_

_**I would like to thank, RedRRBbrick99 who changed his name too, ****KBD99, he was an Oc in my story. Thanks again!**_

_**Well I guess that's it, maybe next time I update, you might know who the Pervert is Blossom is fighting and what he was doing to even get in a with Blossom in the first place...**_

_**KBD99: Mr. Hunter**_

_**Til next time...**_

_**Smiles and GUNS *XD***_

* * *

_I do not own the RRB or the PPG..._

_Sorry if there are any errors in the story..._


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**(Third Person) **_

He cracked his knuckles and didn't hesitate to charge at her, He aimed and hit her in the kidney with his left hand. Weakening her a little. Then bring up his right knee up fast, towards her throat and his right elbow down on the back of her neck at the same time, but Blossom used her Vampire Speed to an advantage and ended up behind him and dropped kicked him, making fall down. But he caught his balance and flew back up to where she was and started rapidly punch here in the gut and kneed her in the gut with his left knee and axe handled her down to the ground. As she fell out of the air in pain, He caught her by the hair and let her hang there in is right hand, before taking his right hand and slapping her forehead and the back of her head. He stopped and let her go and sent her falling again with a major headache, but she gets close to the ground he keened in the face and sent her flying into a nearby tree.

Blossom, thank to being a Vampire, started to recover fast, but she needs to take a quick breather. Even in her true vampire form, she knew he was too strong to defeat.

"What the hell are you?" She panted, as her scars and bruises began to heal. She spit some blood out on to the grass around as she looked up at him. He floated down and landing and started to walk toward the recovering Blossom.

"I am a Demon Hunter." He said in a deep monotone voice. Blossom eyes widen, making a sly grin from on the man's face.

"That means..."

"No Satan is not my dad."

"But that's the only..."

"No it's not. Trust me I know..." He said in the same deep monotone voice.

"But how..."

"Well...it started when my Dad, I guess had enough and just snapped, and went crazy. He came home and before we could even say hi, stabbed and killed my in the blink of eye. And my little sister Julia...She didn't make it either..." He began, in a voice that seemed to have no emotion at all...

"then for Self Defense, me and my older, Vlad had to stabbed him in the back. You know that is really traumatizing for a seven and twelve year old..." He said walking closer, Blossom standing in the same spot with a little bit pity she was feeling for him.

"..Anyways, If you skip through time...A man found us and adopted us, we didn't complain or anything. We were just happy somebody took us in..." He said. He sighed deeply, like he was bored of telling his own life story.

"But, little did we know. That "Man" was Satan disguised as a human." He chuckled and began on.

"So, what happen was Satan gave us powers and I became a Demon Hunter and my older brother became a superhero in New York and New England somewhere."

_"So that's probably why I can't beat him and he always looks like nothing ever touched him. And that explains why he's such a Pervert..." _She thought to her slef, not so fond of the last part, but somehow it gave her an idea. She looked up at him again. The feeling of pity gone, and not a sign of what she was feeling showed.

"Now that telling my little sad story, can we finish this." He said, as he was ready to make an attack. Before Blossom could say anything, He used his super speed and came up behind her. He grabbed her arm and threw her, luckily she flew up in the air before she got anywhere near the ground. She landed on the ground. And was about to make the next move but a voice interrupted her.

"Blossom!" A teenage boy's yelled out to her. She turned her head and saw it was Brick. He ran over to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, with a worry look

"Fighting?" She said like it was no biggie.

"You know you can get in Big..."

"Wait how did you know I was Blossom?" She asked in a confused.

"Who else has a Big red bow in their hair, and no else has the same colored has the same colored hair as me, except you." He said in a tone that Blossom didn't like. She ignored him and turned back to what she was doing.

"If you don't mind, we were in the middle of something." Brick turned his head to see who was talking.

" , what the hell is going on?" He asked confused. The teacher known as , finally got sick of him and out of nowhere use his super speed to go up Brick and threw across the field, where he soon collided with a fence.

then turned his attention back to Blossom

"Now, where were we..." He rhetorical stated as Blossom got into a fighting stance. Hunter threw a punch, and Blossom manage to block it. He threw another and Blossom blocked it again. Then Blossom a kick, but Hunter caught her legs and body slammed her into the ground.

While distracted by Blossom, Hunter didn't see Brick, who came and kicked him in the face and into a tree nearby. Brick's eyes looked redder than usually. Blossom sat up and mumbled something under her breath.

"You okay?" Brick asked helping her up. She just nodded her head not saying a word. Hunter, stood up and began dusted him self off. Not noticing that Brick and Blossom charging at him. When he did, the three clashed together throwing punches, kicks, and blocks at each other. Then that's when Blossom does the oldest trick in the book, she gets a cheap shot, by kicking Hunter in the nuts. As he doubled over in pain, cough and gasped for air. Brick, who didn't give to shits about anymore, grabs his hair and knees him repeatedly in the face, with his right knee. Hunter catches one of his hits and throws Brick back, but Blossom kicked Hunter in the back of his head, and starts to kicking him in the gut with her legs, Left and right. Left and right, til Hunter was able to jump over and right jabs Blossom into a nearby tree. While, facing Blossom, Brick came up behind him and puts him in a full nelson and holds him down while Blossom Punches and Kicks him in his guts and face, multiple times. Until, Hunter disappeared and reappeared quickly behind Brick and kicks him into Blossom.

Blossom fell on her back, while Brick fell on top of her. Making Blossom break his fall.

_**RRRIIINNNGGG!**_

The Bell rung interrupting their little fight. Hunter spit some blood out his mouth. And a chuckle escaped his lips.

"You Almost got me. To bad I was having fun." He said as he disappeared to go teach his other classes.

_**(Brick) **_

I lifted my head as a groaned escaped my throat. When I opened my eyes I saw that I was nose to nose with Blossom, who eyes were still closed. I felt my cheeks heat up. That's when she started to groan as well. I felt my whole face heat up this time. She began to open her eyes. Her pink orbs staring back at me, as I saw her face turn red. We stayed like that, frozen for a moment, til realization hit us.

"Get off of me." She said pushing me off of her, making me fall on back. I sat up and looked at her.

"Ow..." I said In a monotone voice. She rolled her eyes and got up. She dusted herself off and started to walk off toward the school building.

"Where are you going?" I Yelled after her. Getting up and dusting myself off, running after her. I picked my hat off the ground, before I could catch up with her.

"hey I'm talking to you..." I said, walking by her side.

"I'm going to my dorm." She said in a annoyed tone, but I didn't care.

"You know I still have to show you around, right?" I asked just to make sure she knew.

"Yup, but I'm not doing it..." She said, turning the corner. I paused for a minute and started following her again.

"What do you mean you're not doing it anymore." She turned around and looked up at me.

"I mean, I don't need you to show me around anymore." She said before walking off. I walked up to and then blocked her path.

"Fine, you can go but first tell me why were you fighting ?" She huffed, I could tell she was getting annoyed, she rolled her eyes at me.

"He was being a perv. I caught him being a peeping tom. He was spying on the girls in the locker room." She said , she ran her hand through her bangs. That's when I noticed she didn't have her big red bow in her head anymore.

"Well, are you gonna move?" She said crossing her arms.

"Umm..." Was all I said when moved out the way. As She walked off, I couldn't help but stare...

* * *

_**I am finally finish with this Chapter Yay! A lot fighting huh. **_

_**I would like to thank KBD99, for all the fighting moves and the idea for this two part chappie. THANK YOU! **_

_**And also, there will be a new Oc coming in the story, I'm not saying who it is though. But I will tell you it is an author on FFnet and a best friend of mine. **_

_**Well...That's it for now, hope you Liked/Loved it.**_

_**KBD99:Mr Hunter  
**_

_**Don't forget to Review...**_

_**Til Next Time...**_

_**Smiles and GUNS *XD***_

* * *

_I don't own the RRB or the PPG. Just my Oc's and the plot. _

_Sorry for any errors in the story. _


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**With Bubbles and Blaze... **_

"And this is The Art Room, my favorite class of all time." Bubbles giggled, showing Blaze the classroom. They walked in the class, Bubbles began to introduce Blaze to the art teacher.

"Ms.P, this is your new student Blaze, for sixth period." She said in a happy tone, The teacher smiled.

"Hi There." Ms.P said in a friendly tone of voice. Blaze shyly smiled and waved at her.

"Oh you must be one of those quiet ones. Well that's okay, as long as you do what need to, it's fine by me." Ms.P smiled. She turned away to write Blaze's name down on the attendance sheet for her sixth period class. Bubbles nudged Blaze gently.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Blaze just nodded her head, indicating that she was fine.

_"Wow, she really doesn't talk much." _Bubbles thought to herself, as she swayed back and forth. Ms.P, turned around, with a smile.

"You can sit next to Bubbles in sixth period since you and her have me in the same period, and because she's your guide, kay Sweetie." She told Blaze, who just smiled and nodded again.

"Yay, we get to be Art Buddies!" Bubbles Cheered. Some kids in the class looked at her funny, some just ignored it and kept doing what they were doing.

Ms.P giggled at her. Blaze smiled and giggled a little too.

"Alright, see you later." Ms.P said, waving Goodbye.

"Bye!" Bubbles Cheered Goodbye, walking out the door with Blaze behind her.

* * *

Bubbles skipped along, as Blaze walked along beside her still quiet like she's always been.

"Okay , here's your last class. Music!" Said Cheerfully. They stopped in front of the door. Blaze smiled, Music was her favorite class. No matter what school she went to, no other class could beat music. Music was always on the top of her favorites list.

"Come on." Bubbles told her, as she entered.

Blaze hesitated a little, but then entered as well. The classroom seemed to amaze Blaze, it had more instruments then the schools she went to had and the classroom was bigger, and also there was a huge stage in the class room also. The kids in the classroom, were all crowded around the table, well it was mostly girls who were surrounded the table. When Blaze walked by, she couldn't see the reason why. So she didn't bother with the problem anymore, but the curiosity was getting to her.

"Hi, Mr.A!" Bubbles Cheered as she greeted the teacher. The teacher turned around and smiled.

"Hey,Bubbles, what brings you here Today?" He asked, a smile still on his face.

"You have new student, for your Seventh hour. Blaze, this is Mr. Adam the Music teacher." Bubbles introduced. Blaze Smiled and nodded. Like she did with all the teachers she was introduce with, but this time her smiled was alot bigger.

"Oh, you must be one of the new vampire students, Welcome." He said smile. Blaze just smiled again.

"She's kinda the silent type." Bubbles explained to him.

"Oh, okay. Well that's one less talker I have to worry about." He chuckled before turning around and writing Blaze's name down the seventh hour's attendance sheet.

"Okay. Bubbles does she know anybody else, that might be in seventh hour."

"Well, I don't know, she does have a sister, but I'm not sure if she's in here seventh hour. Her name is Blossom." Bubbles answered. Mr. Adam began looking over the seventh hour's attendance sheet. He shook his head telling them that Blossom wasn't in that hour. Bubbles started thinking again.

"Oh, I know, another person she knows is Brick, is he in here?" She asked, quickly.

"No, but his Brothers Boomer and Blade are. Maybe she could sit with them. I'll probably put another girl with them so she won't be the only one. Is that okay?" He asked Blaze, to see if it was alright with her. She nodded her head, indicating it was alright.

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you later then Blaze." He said, with a smile. They left the classroom, with Bubbles saying goodbye.

"Well I guess that's it. That took longer then expected." Bubbles giggled. Blaze just smiled.

"Umm, it seems school is is going to be over soon. wanna go grab something to eat in the cafeteria, since we missed lunch.

Blaze nodded her head, with a little bit of excitement. She was starving and couldn't wait to eat something.

"Kay, come on before it closes." Bubbles said grabbing Blaze and running down the hall.

With Blaze being hungry and being excited about eating something, She ran using her Vampire speed. She stopped when she got to the cafeteria.

"Whoa..." Bubbles said Dizzily. She was walking around wobbly, trying to gain her balance.

"Oops..." The word escaped from Blaze's mouth. But Bubbles didn't hear because of how low it was. When Bubbles finally gained her balance, she stared at Blaze who turned red with embarrassment.

"Hey..." Bubbles started, Blaze looked at her.

"...Is my hair okay?" She asked giggling. Blaze smiled and giggled to. She nodded answering Bubbles question.

"Good, now come on." She said grabbing Blaze's arm and pulling her into the Cafeteria.

When they entered they saw kids still were there, some were eating and talking, some sat at tables and studied and others were the kids on the soccer team, they had just come back from their game not to long ago.

"Hey, Blaze..." Bubbles said as they walked side by side with food in their hands. Blaze let out a small 'hmm'. Bubbles smiled and whispered to her.

"You see the two boys over there, the hazel brown haired one is Blade and the golden haired one is Boomer." She giggled. Blaze looked over at them. They were sitting and talking t their friends. Blaze remembered the two from when they were walking from school. She mostly remembered the hazel browned haired boy.

"Ooo, looks like Blaze likes somebody." Bubbles taunted, as Blaze turned red. She hadn't realize how long she was staring.

"Come on let's go sit down, so we can eat." Bubbles giggled as she walked to a table. Blaze followed her, with her down trying to hide her red face. She successfully made it to the table and sat on the opposite side of where Bubbles sat.

It was quiet between the two and the sound of the kids chattering and talking was the only thing you could hear. Finally, Bubbles got tired of it and began to talk to her.

"So...Blaze...Umm..." Blaze looked up at Bubbles, with a spoon in her mouth.

"Awe, Blaze you look like a little kid." Bubbles pointed out, giggling. Blaze blushed and pulled the spoon out of her mouth. She began to play around with her food, not making eye contact with Bubbles at all.

"Blaze, look." Bubbles giggled. Blaze look up and turned her head. Boomer and Blade was walking over to them, with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Bubs." The both of them greeted as they sat next to her, Blade on one side Boomer on the other.

"Hey guys." She giggled, glancing over at Blaze, who wasn't looking at them at all.

"What's up with the shy girl?" Boomer Whispered/Asked Bubbles.

"This is Blaze, the new student at the school." Bubbles introduce. Blaze still didn't look up at them.

"Why is she so quiet?" Blade asked, out loud by accident. Bubbles punched him in the arm.

"Ow..." He said rubbing his arm. All of sudden Blaze got up and left the table. She threw her food away, and walked quickly out the Cafeteria.

"See what you did." Bubbles said getting up to go after Blaze. Boomer and Blade following behind her.

* * *

Blaze walked quickly down the hall, her face lightly red. She was embarrassed.

_"It's not my fault I'm so quiet." _She thought to herself .

_**"Well it kinda is..." **_a voiced giggled in her head.

_"What...No it's not...Don't Bud in Alice..." _She thought/said to the voice. A white mist came in front of Blaze, and than formed into a girl, who looked the same age as Blaze. Her hair being white and curly, stopping at her waist and her eyes were skin being a pale peach. And she was wearing the same thing as Blaze but the color of them was Pure white and  
Gold, with a golden halo floating atop her head.

Blaze glared at the figure in front of her. The girl just smiled at her. Blaze walked passed her and ignored the girl.

"Blaze wait..." The girl flew after her (literally). She caught up with her and grabbed her arm, turning her around.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked landing on her feet. Blaze just glared at her.

_"Alice, I told you not to bud in." _Blaze Mind-linked to her. (_**(A/N: Vampire can only mind-link with their inner angels, just like werewolves mind-link with their pack or other wolves.) **_

"Not my fault you couldn't find the courage to talk and ran away from the problem like a coward."

Blaze growled under her breath, but then sighed softly in defeat.

"Your right Alice..." She spoke aloud softly. Alice was surprised that Blaze spoke without Blossom having to be there with her.

A big smile came on Alice face, she went over and gave Blaze a hug.

"Yay! You spoke, it may have been a short but you still spoke, and that's good enough." Alice cheered.

_"Alice, I-I can't breath. L-Let me go..." _She mind-linked to Alice. She obeyed and let her go. Blaze took inhaled and exhaled quickly trying to get some oxygen.

"You okay?" Alice asked. Blaze nodded. Just as she did Bubbles came running around the corner. I smiled was plastered on her face when she saw Blaze.

She ran and gave her a hug. Bubbles was giggling with happiness.

"Blaze! You're okay!" She cheered. She backed away from the hug, a smile still plastered on her face. Soon Boomer and Blade walked around the corner. Blaze noticed and looked over at Blade. She couldn't help but stare at him.

Alice was floating behind Blaze. She floated up and laid her chin on top of Blaze's head. and wrapped her arms around Blaze's neck gently making sure not to hurt her. This broke Blaze out of the trance she was in.

_"Alice, what are you doing?" _

_"Nothing..." _

Boomer and Blade were now in front of them.

"Blade, don't you have something to say to Blaze." Bubbles said to him, gesturing to what happened earlier in the cafeteria.

"No, I don't have anything to tell her. Why?" He said in a monotone voice. Alice raised an eyebrow.

_"Blaze, why are drooling over this guy,he seems like a jerk. He can't even say sorry." _

_"Alice, Shush." _

Boomer nudged his brother, and glared at him. Blade look over to Boomer and whispered...

"What?"

"Dude, say sorry."

"For what?" Boomer rolled his eyes at his little brother, who was being stupid. Boomer walked over to Bubbles and grabbed her hand, making them walk away from the situation.

A light blush came on across Bubbles face, when Boomer grabbed her. Blade, Blaze and Alice were left alone.

Blaze just stood there. Alice stayed in the same position. Blade stood there hands in his pocket...

_"Well is he going to say something or just stand there like a douche."_

_"Alice!"_

_"What?!"_

_"You don't even know him! So why the hell are you judging him?"_

_"Because..."_

_"Because what? Just because he didn't say sorry?Alice I don't care if he didn't say sorry or if he does, It's not his fault." _Blaze yelled to Alice through mind-link. Alice kept quiet, she stayed in the same position, and glared at Blade.

"Umm...so, I guess I have to say sorry i..."

"N-No, it's okay you don't have to, you did nothing wrong." Blaze said, surprising Alice.

_"Oh My God!" _

_"What?"_

_"I'm telling Blossom, she's going to be so proud of you." _ Alice mind-linked, hugging her.

"So you do talk." Blade chuckled. Blaze nodded in response. Blade's toothy smile made Blaze blush heavily.

_"Psh!Blaze your cheeks are red." _Alice warned. Blaze covered her mouth and cheeks with her hands.

That's when the sound of skateboards could be heard from behind Blade. All three of them turned around. The first thing you saw was two teenage age girls in soccer uniform. One had Pitch Black, down to her shoulders hair with green highlights, and Frame Bangs along with Dark Lime Green eyes. Her uniform had the number 1.

The other teen had, Dirty blonde hair with black streaks and Brown on the bottom trim and kind of a lighter blonde underneath. Her eyes were Blue, dark Blue. Her hair was in a low ponytail. The ponytail had a slight puff to it. And her soccer uniform had the number 3 on it.

The both of them stopped beside Blade, The both of them smiling, but for different reasons.

"Is this a new student?" The girl with the number 3 soccer shirt on asked.

"Yup."

"And you're already trying get with her already, damn man." The Dark lime eyed girl laughed. Blade exhaled deeply, being annoyed by the comment. As otherwise Blaze blushed at it.

"Buttercup, Saydes?Why are you here?" He asked not really wanting them to be here.

"Saydes came down here to wait for Justin, I just tagged along cause I'm bored." Buttercup said.

_"Hey Alice, isn't that the demon who was chasing that werewolf that almost ran me and Blossom over." _

_"Yeah, it's the same girl, but she's not a Demon, 's a Fairy."_

_"What?Are you sure?" _Blaze raised an eyebrow, as she looked at Buttercup.

_"Yes I'm sure, Look at her ankle and her wrist. She has leaf tattoos on them. So she must be an Earth Fairy"_

_"Oh, she doesn't seem like the kind of girl to e a fairy."_

_"Well, she is an Earth Fairy, and Earth Fairies aren't the nicest fairies around. So that proves it."_

_"Okay." _

_**RRRIIINNNGGG!**_

Blaze and Alice Jumped, at the sound of the School bell ringing. Soon kids crowded the halls and that's when Bubbles and Boomer came back.

"Blaze!" Bubbles called out, coming and standing next to her.

"Blaze, come on Blossom looking for you." Bubbles said grabbing her arm and walking quickly through the crowded halls.

* * *

Bubbles, Blaze and Alice made their way outside the school, where they began walking to the building where the girls dorms were.

_"LaLaLaLaLaLa..." _

_"Stop."_

_"LaLaLaLaLa..."_

_"STop."_

_"LALALA..." _

_"STOP!"_

_"Fine..." _

Bubbles glanced over and looked at Alice who was now on Blaze's Back. And finally had ask.

"Blaze, umm...not to be rude or anything but, who is that?" She said pointing at Alice.

"You know it's rude to point." Alice said looking down at her. Bubbles stop pointing and look away.

_"Don't be rude."_

_"I'm jut kidding."_

_"Just tell her who you are."_

_"Okay." _Alice jumped off her back and gave Bubbles a hug out of no where.

"HHHIII!" She cheered still hugging Bubbles.

"Umm...Hi." Bubbles said confused.

_"Alice tone it down." _

_"Okay." _Alice let go of Bubbles a small smile on her face. Bubbles still looked confused, not knowing what the hell just happen.

"Umm..."

"Alice."

"Alice?"

"Yup! That's my name.I'm Blaze's inner angel." She smiled after introducing herself. Bubbles mouth made an Oh sound, and then a smile replaced it.

"I'm Bubbles!" She cheerfully introduce. Alice giggled and gave her another hug. Blaze cleared her throat, signaling that Alice should calm down. Which she soon enough did, and then the three started walking again.

...

Minutes later, they were in the building where the Girl's Dorms were. Bubbles left Alice and Blaze, after they walked into the building. Blaze waved goodbye and smiled, while Alice Cheerfully yelled goodbye, floating in the air waving her hand.

Blaze walked upstairs to the second floor (Alice floated). When they made it to the dorm, and enter, Alice flew in, Knocking Blossom on her back.

"Ow, What the...Alice, why are you..." She began to say but didn't get to finish, because Alice cut her off.

"BLOSSOM YOU WANT GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TODAY!" Alice Yelled Excitedly, not even saying 'Hi'

* * *

_**And Finish! YESH! I'm finish. And I hope you liked it. Now the reason why it's taking me so long to update is because, one RAIN!, it has raining non-stop, and it's pissing me off. Secondly, My computer is started to help me. And Thirdly, Lack of Sleep. I've been so tired lately, that I fell asleep in class. And when I get home I head straight for my bed, before I can do anything else.**_

_**So yeah, that's why. And I'm sorry. I'll try to update again, as quick as I can.**_

_**And thank you I've Gone Giroro! She was Saydes in the story! Yay! She also owns Justin. X)!**_

_**Oh and I have a question for you guys and Gals: Name you Favorite Country song.**_

_**Mine is 'Remind me' by Brad Paisely and Carrie Underwood. I love that song.**_

_**Kay Bye!**_

_**Don't Forget To Review**_

_**Til Next Time...**_

_**Smiles and GUNS *XD* **_

_I Do Not Own The PPG or The RRB, Just my Oc's and the story plot. _

_Sorry for the errors in the story. _


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**...**_

Blossom pushed Alice off her before saying anything.

"Alice calm down, what's the matter?and why are you out, what happened? Did you get in trouble?" She asked, looking at Blaze after asking the last question.

"No, No, No, She didn't get in any trouble, but she did do something that surprised me, and I'm so proud of her." She squealed, as she flew over and gave Blaze a tight hug.

"What did she do?" Blossom said, standing to her feet.

"Eek, Oh My God! She talked!" She yelled making Blossom and Blaze jump a little. Blossom raised an eyebrow, and turned her head toward Blaze.

"Is that true?" She asked her eyebrow still raised. Blaze slowly nodded her. Blossom let a small smile grow on her face, as she began to walk over to her little sister, ready to give her a hug. But Alice stopped her wanting to tell her more.

"Wait...You don't know who she spoke to though." Alice said, blocking her way.

"Oh, well. The obvious person she would've talk to would be Bubbles, right?"

She said looking over at Blaze, raising an eyebrow. Blaze face turned red as she looked down at the ground, avoiding her sisters stare. Alice squeaked before, blurting out what she was holding in.

"A BOY!" She jumped up and down, scaring Blossom a little bit.

"...CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!" She squealed, holding Blossom's shoulders, shaking her.

"...OUT OF ALL PEOPLE SHE TALKED TO A BOY!" She screamed, with happiness. Blossom stood there wide eyed, and a little scared. She soon made Alice stop shaking her but she couldn't stop her from squealing.

_"Ugh! Can you shut, the fuck up Please!" _A voice said, sounded like a teenage boy's voice. Light Black smoke appeared in between Blossom and Alice.

He had a mean look on his face. He had Red hair that stop at his neck and yellow colored eyes. He growled, looking at Alice.

"Why the hell are you screaming?!" He said glaring at her. He had on the school uniform for boys, Black slacks, a white button-up dress shirt and a jacket. Which was red and Black, and a halo a top his head.

"Oops..." Alice mumbled, stepping back a little.

"Oops is right!" He said, through his teeth. Alice 'eeped' and hid behind Blaze. The teen just glared at her.

"Kaylish, leave her alone." Blossom said to the boy. Kaylish glared a little bit longer at her before, huffing ing defeat.

"Whatever." He said going over to Blossom's bed and sat down crossing his arms. Alice came from behind Blaze and looked over at Kaylish. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alice..." Blossom said.

"Sorry." She said, sitting on Blaze's bed, across from Kaylish.

"It was Silent for a minute, but Alice broke it.

"So What did you guys do today?" She said looking over at Blossom and Kaylish. A smirk came on Kaylish face, he looked over at Blossom.

"Yeah, Blossom. What did we do today?" He said, Blossom glaring at him. He just replied back with the smirk still on his face.

"Nothing, just walked around the school and Brick showed me my classes and that's it..." She quickly. Sitting on her bed, next to Kaylish.

"Isn't that right, Kaylish?"

_"Liar!" _

_"Quiet! Just agree with me. I don't won't Blaze to worry right now." _ She said to him through mind-link. Kaylish puffed, and crossed his arms.

"Yeah...whatever." He said mumbling 'whatever' to his self. Then once again, the friend named silence came over and made everything awkward again.

Blaze yawned, as she laid down in the bed, face down and soon on her side. Her back turned to Blossom and Kaylish. A two minutes later, a knock came at their door.

Blossom walked over and answered it. A lady with green hair and pitch black eyes was there. and she had luggage along with her.

"Are you one of the new students?" She asked, her voice, surprisingly filled with joy. Blossom just nodded.

"Oh, that's good. I'm here to give you your stuff." She said, gesturing over to the bags and two large suitcases next to her.

"Do you need any help with them?" She asked, giving a small smile. Blossom smiled back.

"No, thanks. We got it, don't worry. Thanks." She said picking up one of the bags.

"Alright, bye." She said walking off.

"Bye." Blossom said, walking in the room with one of the bags in her hands.

"Blaze, our bags are here." She said. When she looked up, she saw that Blaze was fast asleep and Alice was gone. She huffed, blowing a strained of hair out of her face. She then looked over at Kaylish.

"You mind helping me out?" She said, doubting that he would.

"You're the one with vampire speed, not me." he said laying back on the bed. Blossom rolled her eyes, and put the bag down somewhere on the bed. And used her Vampire Speed to get the other bags.

When she got'em all she separated hers and from Blaze's. When she was finish, she took a quick bath and put a hot pink t-shirt, with gray and white pajama pants, and put her hair in a low ponytail.

After this she laid in her bed and got found one of her books that she packed and began to read it.

* * *

_**7:00 P.M.**_

_**Blossom P.O.V**_

By the time I finished my 5th chapter book, My stomach rumbled. I held it as I sat up.

"What time is it?" I asked myself. I looked over to see, Blaze still asleep. I then realized that it became a little darker outside.

"It's 7:01." I heard Kaylish say, making me jump a little.

"oh, thanks." I said standing up, and stretched, letting out a little yawn.

"Well, what now?" Kaylish said, standing up as well.

"They should be serving Dinner in the cafeteria now." I said, going over to a pair of pink slippers.

"I'm going to eat." I said slipping on the slippers. I then walked over, and opened the door.

"You can stay here if you want, I really don't need my inner angel to eat." I said about to close the door, but Kaylish slid through before it closed all the way.

I locked the dorm door, before walking down the hall, where I saw other girls in the halls of the building.

As we walked towards the stairs, I could see some girls stop what they were doing and and look over at Kaylish. He notice this as well.

_"Why the hell do they keep staring at me?"_

_"It's probably because one they think you're cute, or two its because you're a boy in the girl's dorm building. And I highly doubt it's number one." _ Even by not looking at him I can tell that he whipped is head to the side, and starting glaring at me.

_"And why couldn't it be number one." _He spoke angrily through mind-link, I let a small laugh.

_"I was just joking..." _

_"Joking my ass."_

_"Hey! Just because I let you get away with cursing once, doesn't mean you can do it any time you won't." _I yelled at him_._

_"Especially when you're around me."_

_"I'm Sorry, Jeez." _I end the mind-Link by saying nothing else to him. We walked downstairs, reaching the second floor, Just as we were about to go down the other flight of stairs, I can hear somebody call my name.

"BLOSSOM!" I could here light footsteps, along with something the was being dragged. I turned around to see Bubbles. She had on her pajamas. A grey t-shirt, with Dark Blue Pajama pants with bubbles and SpongeBob printed all over them. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a bang covering her left hair. and fuzzy blue slippers.

She was dragging another girl behind her, She had Dark Lime green eyes and with pitch black hair down to her shoulders, with green highlights. Her bangs being framed. She had on a black tee, with grey sweats, and black slides.

She was the one being dragged by Bubbles. Her feet were planting on the ground, not moving. She had on a straight face, like she didn't want to be here on something. finally after a while Bubbles was in front of us. She let out a deep breath, and looked up at the dark lime green eyed girl with frown.

"What?" She asked, folding her arms. Bubbles looked back at me, a smile on her face.

"Hey, Blossom." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey." I greeted back, in the same tone of voice.

"You going down to dinner?" She asked as we began walking.

"Yeah." I said as we reach the bottom of the stairs. Going down the last flight.

"Where's Blaze, and Alice?" She asked. She's met Alice.

"In the dorm, sleeping." I told her as we began to walk down the hall. We talked, until we were on the path way to the cafeteria. And I guess I wasn't paying attention, because the next thing I know is, me hitting someone, and landing on my butt. Letting out a 'Oof'.

Then, I heard a a person in front of me groan in pain. I looked up and saw a boy with red-orange hair. When he opened his eyes, I saw that they were Blue.

* * *

_**The End...of this Chapter ^_^!**_

_**I'm Freaking finish with this Chapter and I'm so happy! Because I had to rewrite it half it over again, because my computer is just like 'I'm bored, let's fuck with Maya and delete half her chapter that she work so hard Freaking hard on.' **_

_**God, I really need a new laptop -3-...**_

_**Any ways, I hope you like/love this chappie...and umm...Yeah...**_

_**Don't Forget to review...**_

_**Til Next Time...**_

_**Smiles and GUNS *XD***_

* * *

_I do not own the RRB or the PPG._

_Sorry for the errors through out the story._


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"Blossom, are you okay?" Bubbles said. Blossom nodded her head, has Bubbles helped her up.

"I'm fine." She said dusting herself off. Bubbles went over to the boy, and helped him up too.

"You okay, Dexter?" She asked, the boy named Dexter, dusted his self.

"Yeah." He said. He looked up at Blossom.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I should've been watching where I was going." He apologize. Blossom just nodded, as she exmained the boy...or teen...

She scrunched together, she was kinda of having trouble trying to tell how old this Dexter dude was...

_"Umm, he's kind of short to be in HighSchool..." _Kaylish said _(through mind-link) _raising an eyebrow.

_"...talking about short, is he even old enough, he looks twelve._**" **Blossom said back, the both of them stared at him. Making him quite uncomfortable.

"Well, guess I'll see you guys around." He said as began to walk off, he glanced over at Blossom before speed walking back into the school buliding.

"Haha, looks like short stack has a new crush on someone." Buttercup laughed after Dexter left.

"Buttercup shush, you're being rude" Bubbles told her. Buttercup just laughed a little more. The sound of Blossom's stomach growling interrupted her laughter, she blushed a little in embarrassment as she held her stomach. Bubbles, Buttercup, and Kaylish look over at her. She gave a nervous laugh as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I guess we should go in now." Buttercup said before walking off to the cafteria. The others followed.

...

In the cafeteria, Fairies, Ghouls, Gorgons, Wizards, Avian, Demons, Zombies, Witches, WereWolves, Vampires, Centaurs, even a Jekyll and Hyde. All were eating, laughing and chit chatting, as they ate dinner.

When Bubbles and Buttercup entered, with Kaylish and Blossom behind them. Blossom turned to Kaylish, with a hand on her hips.

"Ah, come on..." Kaylish whispered too her. Blossom just looked at him with a straight face.

"Fine..." He said before disappearing.

"Thank you." She said to him.

_"Whatever." _He mumble.

"Bloss, are you coming?"

"Yeah Carrot top, I'm starving we can eat with or without you I really don't care." Buttercup said walking off.

"Jeez, for a fairy you sure are rude." Blossom said as she walked by Bubbles side.

"Whatever." Buttercup said getting in line.

"Don't worry about her." Bubbles said as she got in line behind Buttercup, Blossom behind her.

"How'd you know I was a fairy anyways?Are you stalking me or something?" Buttercup asked, pursing her lips and squinting her eyes, as she pointed at Blossom. Bubbles faceplamed as Blossom gave a confused look.

"Your tattoos..." She pointed at the one on her wrist. Buttercup looked at the leaf tattoos on her wrist .

"Oh, I forgot all about that, Hehe..." Buttercup said with a nervous smile as she rubbed the back of her head.

"And I'm suppose to be the dumb one..." Bubbles sweatdropped, as she shook her head at how Buttercup was acting.

_**~MeanWhile~ **_

In Blossom's and Blaze's Dorm, where Blaze was of course still sleep. A Puff of smoke came in the middle of the room. Alice appeared out of it and yawned.

"Huh, it's still night, and it's not that late either." She said before looking over to Blaze who turned in her sleep.

"Hey Blaze wake up..." She said shaking her.

"I'm sleeping." Blaze mumbled putting a pillow over her head.

"Blaze!" Alice whined.

"I'm sleeping, go away..." Blaze mumbled. Alice puffed her cheeks and frowned. She took a deep breath and yelled.

"BLAZE WAKE UP!"

"AAAHHH!" Blaze yelled as she was yanked out of bed and on the floor.

"Ow..." She cried as she pushed herself up. She looked up to see who it was.

_"Why'd you do that?"_ She asked through their mind-linked, getting up as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You didn't want to get up, so..." Alice said, smiling afterwards. Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Where's Blossom?" She said looking at the empty bed. Alice shrugged.

"How am I suppose to know, I was sleeping." She said sitting on the bed. Blaze let out a puff of air, She went to her suitcase grab her stuff out of it so she could wash up.

"Hey, Blaze can we go for a walk?" Alice asked looking out the window.

_"Sure after I take a quick bath." _She told, her opening the bathroom door.

"Okay." Alice said laying on the bed, as she waited for Blaze finish.

...

"Come on already!" Alice said, pulling Blaze towards the door.

"Alice wait, I have to put on my shoes." Blaze said snatching her arm back.

"Hurry up." Alice whined. Blaze quickly slipped on her slippers, and walked over to the door where Alice was waiting.

"Come on!" Alice said pulling her outside the Dorm room.

_"Alice hold on, jeez." _Blaze closed and locked the door. The two off them walked down the hallway until they reached the stairs.

Blaze used her vampire speed to go the stairs faster, as Alice floated down behind her. Finally downstairs, the two walked out the school doors, and down the path that glowed by the moon's light.

"Why'd you want to come out here anyways?" Blaze said putting her hair in a ponytail.

"It's boring in there..." Alice said as she stopped floating, and began walking next to Blaze. Blaze yawned.

Alice looked up at the sky, only to she a figure flying in the sky. She stood there looking up at it. Blaze stopped and turned around to look at her.

_"What are you doing?" _

"Are there birds in this realm?" Alice asked still looking at the winged figure that was coming closer.

_"Unless they're monster birds, or avians...no. Why?" _Alice stared at the at the winged figure some more, until sudden it disappeared.

"That's weird."

_"Alice you're weird, what are you looking at?" _Blaze turned to her waiting for an answer. Alice looked at her. She opened her mouth about to say something but quickly shut her mouth as her face turned into a frightened expression.

"B-Blaze, um w-when hehe w-when did you get w-wings?" Alice asked, stuttering over her words.

"Umm..." Was all Blaze said before tensing up.

_"A-Alice is there something b-behind me." _ Alice slowly nodded her head, Blaze whimpered, before slowly walking forward toward Alice, who was staring at a pair of Black and Purple wings. Once Blaze was beside Alice, she didn't turn around.

_"I-Is it gone?" _ Alice shook her head no. Blaze slowly turned around, not really knowing what she was going to see. Her eyes went wide when she saw what Alice saw.

The dark figure who owned the wings began to walk closer .

"AAAAHHHHH! PLEASE DON'T HURT US MONSTER BIRD AVIAN THING! WE DIDN'T ANYTHING WRONG!" Alice cried as she grabbed onto Blaze, who lost her blance and fell.

_"Gah! Alice Let Go!" _The two rolled around for a little while before Blaze gave up, Alice hugged her while she cried, not wanting the so called 'Monster Bird Avain Thing' hurt them.

"Umm, What...are you doing?" A husky voice asked. Blaze looked up only to see the boy that she talk to early.

"Um..." Was all she let out, Alice cried out louder.

"STAY AWAY!"

_"Alice calm down." _

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! THERE'S SOMETHING TRYING TO KILL US AND YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!" Alice screamed. Blaze pryed Alice off of her and she quickly stood up, but loss her balance.

"I gotcha." The boy, also known as Blade, said as he caught her.

"WAAAHHH!" Alice cried.

_"Alice, it's just the boy from earlier, stop crying and screaming." _Blaze told her. She quiet down when she saw it was true, she wiped her eyes and stood up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! DO YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY! YOU'RE A JERK YOU KNOW THAT! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE CUTE!" Alice yelled at him. She folded her arms and frowned, Blaze faceplamed and shook her head.

"Umm...Sorry..." He said really confused.

Blaze began to walk away from the two.

"Wait..." Blade called out, making her turn around. Blade stood beside her. He opend his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Alice.

"HEY! If you want to talk to her you have talk to me." She told him as she stomped over to them.

"You know, you're being a pain in the ass right now." He said in an annoyed tone.

"WHAT?! SAYS THE ONE ALMOST GAVE US HEART ATTACK! WHAT KIND OF BIRD ARE YOU SUPPOSE TO BE ANYWAY?!" She yelled at him.

"I'M NOT A BIRD! I'm an Angel, get your creatures right." He said folding his arms.

"Pfft...More like a corrupted Angel if you ask me." Alice muttered.

"WELL NO ONE ASKED YOU!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!"

"I WOULDN'T HAVE TO YELL IF WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU JERK!"

"WELL DON'T BE A PAIN IN THE ASS!" Blaze let's out a puff of air, as she listened to the two argue.

_"We've barely been here for a day and Alice has already picked a fight with someone." _

"GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"SHUT UP YOU JERK!"

* * *

_**HELLO EVERYBODY! I MISSED YOU!**_

_**Hehe! Sorry it took so long, I started school a few weeks ago, and I'm still getting use to it. Hope you aren't mad at me and don't kill me for taking so long to update. I'll try my best to Update more, so don't worry. Okay, I'm tired so I'm going to sleep after. Bye.**_

_**Til Next Time...**_

_**Smiles and GUNS *XD***_

* * *

_Sorry for the errors in the story. _

_I do not own The RRB or The PPG._


End file.
